kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Single Main Forms
Kamen Riders who possess only one main form aside from any non-main forms, such as Final Forms, Super Forms, or Other Forms, are listed here. Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 KR-V3.png|V3 Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X KR-X.png|X Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon KR-Amazon.png|Amazon Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue *Kamen Rider Shin KR-Shin.png|Shin Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider ZO KR-ZO.png|ZO Kamen Rider Agito Gills= *Kamen Rider Gills KR-GILLS.png|Gills |-| Another Agito= *Another Agito ANOTHER-AGITO.png|Another Agito |-| V1= *V1 System VICTORY-1.png|V1 System |-| G4= *Kamen Rider G4 KR-G4-X.png|G4 Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight/Wing Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Wing Knight KR-Knight&WingKnight.png - Scissors/Incisor= *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Incisor/Kamen Rider Incisor (II) KR-Scissors&Incisor.png|Scissors - Zolda/Torque= *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Torque/Kamen Rider Torque (II) KR-Zolda&Torque.png|Zolda - Raia/Sting= *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Sting/Kamen Rider Sting (II) KR-Raia&Sting.png|Raia - Gai/Thrust= *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Thrust/Kamen Rider Thrust (II) KR-Gai&Thrust.png|Gai - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja KR-Ouja&Strike.png|Ouja - Tiger= *Kamen Rider Tiger KR-Tigar&Axe.png|Tiger - Imperer= *kamen Rider Imperer KR-Imperer&Spear.png|Imperer - Verde= *Kamen Rider Verde KR-Verde&Camo.png|Verde - Femme= *Kamen Rider Femme KR-Femme&Siren.png|Femme - Odin= *Kamen Rider Odin KR-Odin&Wrath.png|Odin - Ryuga= *Kamen Rider Ryuga KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png|Ryuga - Alternative= *Alternative KR-Alternative.png|Alternative - Alternative Zero= *Alternative Zero KR-Alternative Zero&Advent Master.png|Alternative Zero }}}} Kamen Rider 555 Faiz= *Kamen Rider Faiz KR-Faiz.png|Faiz |-| Kaixa= *Kamen Rider Kaixa KR-Kaixa.png|Kaixa |-| Delta= *Kamen Rider Delta KR-Delta.png|Delta |-| Psyga= *Kamen Rider Psyga KR-Psyga.png|Psyga |-| Orga= *Kamen Rider Orga KR-Orga.png|Orga |-| Riotrooper= *Riotrooper KR-Riotrooper.png|Riotrooper Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form KR-Blade_AceForm.png|Blade Ace Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form KR-Garren_AceForm.png|Garren Ace Form |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Ace Form KR-Leangle.png|Leangle Ace Form |-| Chalice= *Kamen Rider Chalice **Ace Form KR-Chalice AceForm.png |-| Glaive= *Kamen Rider Glaive **Ace Form KR-Glaive.png|Glaive Ace Form |-| Lance= *Kamen Rider Lance **Ace Form KR-Lance.png|Lance Ace Form |-| Larc= *Kamen Rider Larc **Ace Form KR-Larc.png|Larc Ace Form Kamen Rider Hibiki - Ibuki= *Kamen Rider Ibuki KR-Ibuki.png|Ibuki - Zanki= *Kamen Rider Zanki KR-Zanki.png|Zanki - Danki= *Kamen Rider Danki Danki.png|Danki - Sabaki= *Kamen Rider Sabaki Sabaki.png|Sabaki - Eiki= *Kamen Rider Eiki Eiki.png|Eiki - Shouki= *Kamen Rider Shouki Shouki.png|Shouki - Gouki= *Kamen Rider Gouki Gouki.png|Gouki - Banki= *Kamen Rider Banki Banki.png|Banki - Toki= *Kamen Rider Toki Kamen Rider Toki.png|Toki - Shuki= *Kamen Rider Shuki Shuki.png|Shuki - Transformed Akira= *Transformed Akira TransformedAkira.png|Transformed Akira - Transformed Kyousuke= *Transformed Kyousuke TransformedKyosuke.png|Transformed Kyousuke }} - Past= - Tohki= *Kamen Rider Tohki KR-Tohki.png|Tohki - Kirameki= *Kamen Rider Kirameki KR-Kirameki.png|Kirameki - Nishiki= *Kamen Rider Nishiki KR-Nishiki.png|Nishiki - Habataki= *Kamen Rider Habataki KR-Habataki.png|Habataki }} }} Kamen Rider Kabuto Kickhopper= *Kamen Rider Kickhopper KICK-HOPPER.png|Kickhopper |-| Punchhopper= *Kamen Rider Punchhopper PUNCH-HOPPER.png|Punchhopper |-| Hercus= *Kamen Rider Hercus KR-Hercus.png|Hercus |-| Ketaros= *Kamen Rider Ketaros KR-Ketaros.png|Ketaros |-| Caucasus= *Kamen Rider Caucasus KR-Caucasus.png|Caucasus Kamen Rider Den-O Gaoh= *Kamen Rider Gaoh **Gaoh Form Den-O-Gaohform.png|Gaoh Gaoh Form |-| Mini Den-O= *Kamen Rider Mini Den-O **Sword Form KR-Mini Den-O.png|Mini Den-O Sword Form |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O **Nega Form KR-Nega Den-O.png|Nega Den-O Nega Form |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Kamen Rider Den-O-Strike Form.png|New Den-O Strike Form |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O G Den-O-d3yc1r5.PNG|G Den-O G Form Kamen Rider Kiva Saga= *Kamen Rider Saga KR-Saga Zukan.png|Saga |-| Dark Kiva= *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva KR-Dark Kiva.png|Dark Kiva |-| Rey= *Kamen Rider Rey KR-Rey.png|Rey Kamen Rider Decade Decade= *Kamen Rider Decade KR-Decade.png|Kamen Rider Decade |-| Abyss= *Kamen Rider Abyss KR-Abyss.png|Abyss |-| Diend= *Kamen Rider Diend KR-Diend.png|Kamen Rider Diend |-| Amaki= *Kamen Rider Amaki KR-Amaki.png|Amaki |-| Kiva-la= *Kamen Rider Kiva-la KR-Kiva-la.png|Kiva-la Kamen Rider W Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull KR-Skull.png|Skull |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal KR-Eternal.png|Eternal |-| Joker= *Kamen Rider Joker KR-Joker.png|Joker Kamen Rider OOO Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth KR-Birth.png|Birth |-| Core= *Kamen Rider Core KR-Core HD.png|Core |-| Poseidon= *Kamen Rider Poseidon HD KR Poseidon.png|Poseidon |-| Aqua= *Kamen Rider Aqua KR-Aqua.png|Aqua Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor= *Kamen Rider Meteor KR-Meteor.png|Meteor |-| Nadeshiko= *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko KR-Nadeshiko.png|Nadeshiko Kamen Rider Wizard White Wizard= *Kamen Rider Wiseman/White Wizard (Male) *Kamen Rider Wiseman/White Wizard (Female) KR-Wiseman.png|White Wizard (Male) KR-Wiseman Female.png|White Wizard (Female) |-| Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast KR-Beast.png |-| Mage (Amber)= *Kamen Rider Mage KR-Mage（Amber）.png|Mage (Amber) |-| Mage (Blue)= *Kamen Rider Mage (Blue) KR-Mage（Blue）Yuzuru.png|Mage (Blue) |-| Mage (Green)= *Kamen Rider Mage (Green) KR-Mage（Green）Masahiro.png|Mage (Green) |-| Sorcerer= *Kamen Rider Sorcerer KR-Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer Kamen Rider Gaim - Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Donguri Arms KRGa-Gridondonguri.png|Gridon Donguri Arms - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Matsubokkuri Arms KRGaim-Kurokage.png|Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms - Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Durian Arms KR-BravoDurianArms.png|Bravo Durian Arms - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Kurumi Arms KRGa-Knucklekurumi.png|Knuckle Kurumi Arms - Ryugen Yomi= *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi **Yomotsuheguri Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms - Jam= *Kamen Rider Jam **Darkness Arms KRJ DARMS.png|Jam Darkness Arms - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Arms Armored Rider DukeTransient.png|Duke Lemon Arms - Saver= *Kamen Rider Saver **Blood Zakuro Arms Armored Rider Saver.png|Saver Blood Zakuro Arms - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Blood Orange Arms Bujin-Gaim.png|Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms - Idunn= *Kamen Rider Idunn **Ringo Arms KamenRiderIdunn.png|Idunn Ringo Arms - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Golden Arms Mars Golden Arms.png|Mars Golden Arms - Gaim Yami= *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Black Jimber Arms GAIM-YAMI.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms - Kamuro= *Kamen Rider Kamuro **Silver Arms KR-KAMURO.png|Kamuro Silver Arms - Black Baron= *Kamen Rider Black Baron **Banana Arms KR-Black Baron.png|Black Baron Banana Arms - Maja= *Kamen Rider Maja **Unknown Arms KamenRiderMaja.png|Maja Unknown Arms }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms - Sigurd= *Kamen Rider Sigurd **Cherry Energy Arms KR-Sigurd.png|Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms - Marika= *Kamen Rider Marika **Peach Energy Arms KRGa-Marikapeachenergy.png|Marika Peach Energy Arms - Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Dragon Energy Arms KamenRiderTyrant.png|Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms - Kurokage Shin= *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin **Matsubokkuri Energy Arms KR-Kurokage Shin.png|Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms }}}} Kamen Rider Drive Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach MachDefault.png|Mach |-| Chaser= *Kamen Rider Chaser KRDr-Chaser.png|Chaser |-| Lupin= *Kamen Rider Lupin KR-LUPIN.png|Lupin |-| 3= *Kamen Rider 3 KR-3GOU.png|3 |-| 4= *Kamen Rider 4 KR-4GOU.png|4 |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Type Next DARK-DRIVE.png|Dark Drive Type Next |-| Heart= *Kamen Rider Heart **Type Miracle KR-HEART.png|Heart Type Miracle |-| Brain= *Kamen Rider Brain KRDr-Brain.png|Brain Kamen Rider Ghost Zero Specter= *Daigo Fukami **Zero Damashii ZERO SPECTER.png|Zero Specter Zero Damashii |-| Dark Necrom R= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R **Dark Necrom R Damashii Dark_Necrom-R.png|Dark Necrom R Dark Necrom R Damashii |-| Dark Necrom B= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B **Dark Necrom B Damashii Dark_Necrom-B.png|Dark Necrom B Dark Necrom B Damashii |-| Dark Necrom Y= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y **Dark Necrom Y Damashii Dark_Necrom-Y.png|Dark Necrom Y Dark Necrom Y Damashii Kamen Rider Amazons Amazon Alpha= *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Amazonzalpha.png|Amazon Alpha |-| Amazon Sigma= *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma Amazon_Sigma.png|Amazon Sigma |-| Amazon Neo= *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo AmazonNeos.png|Amazon Neo |-| Amazon Neo Alpha= *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alpha NEOALPHA.png|Amazon Neo Alpha Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Poppy= *Kamen Rider Poppy **Toki Meki Crisis Gamer KREA-Poppylxv2.png|Poppy |-| Cronus= *Kamen Rider Cronus **Chronicle Gamer KREA-Cronus.png|Cronus Chronicle Gamer |-| Fuma= *Kamen Rider Fuma **Ninja Gamer KR-Fuma.png|Fuma |-| Another Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Another Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Another_para-dx.png|Another Para-DX Kamen Rider Build Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z KRBu-Crossz.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease KRBu-Grease.png|Kamen Rider Grease |-| Rogue= *Kamen Rider Rogue KRBu-Rogue.png|Kamen Rider Rogue |-| MadRogue= *Kamen Rider MadRogue KRBu-Madrogue.png|Kamen Rider MadRogue |-| Blood= *Kamen Rider Blood KAMEN RIDER BLOOD.png|Kamen Rider Blood |-| Killbas= *Kamen Rider Killbus KR-Killbas.png|Kamen Rider Killbus |-| Metal Build= *Kamen Rider Metal Build Metal_Build.png|Kamen Rider Metal Build Kamen Rider Zi-O Shinobi= *Kamen Rider Shinobi KRZiO-Shinobi.png|Kamen Rider Shinobi |-| Quiz= *Kamen Rider Quiz KRZiO-Quiz.png|Kamen Rider Quiz |-| Mirror Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World) KRZiO-Zi-O (Mirror World).png|Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World) |-| Kikai= *Kamen Rider Kikai KRZiO-Kikai.png|Kamen Rider Kikai |-| Hattari= *Kamen Rider Hattari KRZiO-Hattari.png|Kamen Rider Hattari |-| Ginga= *Kamen Rider Ginga KRZiO-Ginga.png|Kamen Rider Ginga |-| Barlckxs= *Kamen Rider Barlckxs KRZiO-Barlckxs.png|Kamen Rider Barlckxs |-| Zonjis= *Kamen Rider Zonjis KRZiO-zonjis.png|Kamen Rider Zonjis |-| Zamonas= *Kamen Rider Zamonas KRZiO-zamonas.png|Kamen Rider Zamonas |-| Tsukuyomi= *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi KRZiO-Tsukuyomi.png|Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi Kamen Rider Zero-One Jin= *Kamen Rider Jin **Flying Falcon KR01-Jinflyingfalcon.png|Kamen Rider Jin |-| Horobi= *Kamen Rider Horobi **Sting Scorpion KR01-Horobistingscorpion.png|Kamen Rider Horobi |-| Ikazuchi= *Kamen Rider Ikazuchi KR01-Ikazuchi.png|Kamen Rider Ikazuchi |-| Ichi-Gata= *Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata **Rocking Hopper KR01-IchiGataRockingHopper.png|Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata |-| Thouser= *Kamen Rider Thouser KR01-Thouser.png|Kamen Rider Thouser |-| Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms